Born For This
by Kat.xx
Summary: Delilah escapes her dad with her mom, to only see that after about a year, her mom dies. She starts DJing to help with her emotions. She decides to persue her dream of being a musician when soon enough, needs to choose between her career, and her soulmate
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"I'm home!" My dad shouted as he walked through our front door. 'Shit.' I thought to myself. 'No use in hiding, he'd only do it harder…' "Delilah?" Calling my name ferociously, he took off his shoes, coat, and his belt. I started to walk downstairs—more frightened then excited, pretty unusual for a child to see their dad when he'd been away all day, right? Haha, no. Erm—not for me I mean…

"Delilah?!" My father called once more. "I'm losing patience, get down here right now or—"

"I'm right here." I cut him off almost immediately, I didn't want to know what he would do that could possibly be worse then this.

"Ah, yes, there you are…" I could tell he was going to make this worse for me, worse than it already is. "Would you do Daddy a small favor?" I really didn't like the sound of where this was going.

"Uh.." I laughed nervously, "Well, you know…" He was definitely going to make this worse. "I don't exactly…." I mumbled, and trailed off a bit. "But you know…" I stopped myself so he would just do it, and get it over with.

"Good, would you go upstairs, and get my rings?" Yep, knew it. He was definitely doing this today. I was hoping he'd do it tomorrow, as I did every other day, but I seemed to hope more today for tomorrow than ever, tonight…I was leaving.

I slowly walked upstairs to get his rings—'_Lovely,_ more pain.' I thought…I hate my life. I see other dads take their daughters to ballet, to the mall if they need a ride. Why can't mine be like their dads? Or why couldn't he have just walked out on my mom and I? _That_ would've been better than this! My mom has long hours…ok, actually she doesn't, she just works overtime, I don't blame her though. Every day when I get home, I get out my iPod, pen, and book, with mixed emotions; I always fear my father hitting me, fear him hitting my mom, but I'm always excited for her to come home. My mom and I have been through so much together. She _is_ my best friend. She's been in the hospital for a while now, but she's supposed to come home today.

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey, wanna come to my house after school today?" my friend Melanie asked me.

"I can't." I smiled at that thought. Melanie gave a confused/ pissed off/ and hurt look. "I'm going to the hospital to see my mom." I had to contain my happiness, otherwise, I would've screamed.

**At The Hospital**

"Hey Mom…" I said quietly.

"Hey Dii." She said with her gentle smile. I loved that about my mom, she could be in a horrible situation, and still see the bright side of things.

"Mom, I don't like Dad. No, actually I have to say I HATE him! He put you here, and he's making our lives miserable. So the thing is, I was kinda hoping you would let me move…no, moving is too obvious. More like run, or escape, to a different town—that's miles away. A different state even!" I had this idea for weeks, and I told myself I would, no matter what. But why I only mentioned it now was because my mom was getting out soon. "Look, I understand if you don't want to come, but I can't put up with that man, I'm supposed to call my father." I said in a gentler tone.

"You really think I want to stay with the man that hurts the love of my life, and does _this_ to me? You've got to be kidding me! I've had the same idea for quite some time." She said it quietly, like _he_ was listening in or something.

"Really?" I was so happy!!

"Well I get paid for overtime! Why do you think I kept working? I'd never actually _want_ to leave you alone with that man!" I could tell she could barely hold in her happiness. "We'll leave early morning the first night I'm back!"

**END FLASHBACK**

My thoughts overwhelmed me that I almost didn't hear my dad yelling at me; asking if I'd gotten his rings. _Peachy._ I grabbed his rings, walked downstairs, and braced myself for the pain.

**Afterwards…**

Everything hurts. Hurts to walk. But I need to get rest if we're going tonight. He punched me 'side the face, my arms, I'm afraid to even look at the cuts. And I'm pretty sure that the only reason he went lighter on my ribs is so that I wouldn't have to go to the hospital…which would obviously raise the suspicion level higher than it already is.

I cried out in pain every time. But it never killed my excitement, I knew that this would be the last time he ever hurt me.

I get out my book…

_I'd go for the bathroom, with only my razor blade…but I'm already in too much pain to hurt anymore. The hell I go through is worse than most average could even imagine. I know I'm not starving to death, nor am I dieing of AIDS. But I am dieing. Dieing of a broken home. An empty heart. A broken heart! Betrayal. And if I don't escape soon, I might actually die. The death that defeats me is probably better than this. And the days he doesn't hurt me I'm paralyzed with fear. Coming from this pretty home full of betrayed souls, my angst outcasts my love, no matter how strong. And my darkness and fear take over the light...the light that may just save me._

**Hey, first chapter of my first story, not sure how you'll like it, but all I can say is that I gave it a shot.**


	2. A Late Night Call

Chapter 2 

I woke up to my mother lightly shaking me. "Get up Dii." She said quietly.

I looked at the clock; it read 1:56 "Are we going now?" I asked.

"As soon as we can get out." She replied and swiftly left my room. I got out of bed and threw on the only clothes I hadn't packed – my dark skinny jeans, and my Atreyu t-shirt. I didn't even bother brushing my hair, just put it into a ponytail, and put on some eyeliner.

I grabbed my backpack and a small tote bag that I had hidden in the back of my closet, and walked downstairs. I put my bags at the front door, beside my mom's. I quietly walked down the hallway and into the kitchen to find my mom packing us some food for (what I'm guessing) the long car ride.

"I'm going to put our bags in the car, 'kay?" I grabbed my mom's keys, put on my backpack, grabbed my mom's rather heavy suitcase, and quietly opened the front door. I tried not to be noticed outside, even though it _was_ around 2:15 in the morning. I gently opened the trunk door of my mom's black Toyota, put my mom's suitcase in, but left the door open for the other bags. I walked around to the passenger side of the car, and unlocked it. I put my backpack onto the passenger seat, once again, leaving the car door open—keeping the noise level down.

After I had packed all of our suitcases in the trunk, I went into the house, that would soon no longer be mine, and found my mom filling a blue cooler with food.

"Anything I can do?" I suggested.

"Go find all of the money you have. We're stopping at the bank on our way out of town too, but I'm not quite sure how much we'll need." I nodded, and tip toed up the stairs so I could grab my wallet and random fives I had lying on my desk. I stuffed all of my money into my wallet, and walked back downstairs.

"Hey Mom? Do you have all of your money?" I questioned.

"Yeah, I got all of that together last night." She answered. "It's all in my suitcase, you should go put yours into your backpack or something." She continued. With that, I grabbed my wallet, walked out the front door, went over to the car, and put it in my bag. As I was walking back in, I saw my mom struggling with the obviously very heavy cooler, and scurried over to help. We walked over to the rear of the car and set the cooler into the space I had left for it. She closed the trunk of the car and got in on the driver's side of the car.

I walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in, preparing myself for the long car ride to…I don't even know where, when just then—my mom's cell phone rang.

**Oooh, who is calling at this hour?? Suprises and predictions. Lol, 'Kay, so this is a sad excuse for a filler, but I have plans for my next chapter. Shout outs to Sophie & Livi just because I feel like it! (I meant to post this like 2 weeks ago but I only got as far as putting it into my documents xD ) lol R&R!!****Kathryn.xx**


	3. The Great EscapeOr Not

Chapter 3 ;; The Great Escape...Or Not.

I looked over to my mom in confusion. 'Who would possibly be calling her cell phone at this hour?' I thought. 'Could it be her work? No, no. Can't be! Hmm…what about—' My train of thought was disrupted by my mom's voice.

"H…he...hello?" She stuttered.

"Hello Lillian." The muffled voice came through her phone faintly.

Lillian's POV

I was startled to hear my phone ringing, and especially this early in the morning! Dii looked over to me in confusion, her facial expression—I'm sure—was the exact one I had on my face. I decided to answer it. "H…he…hello?" I was actually terrified of who it could be.

"Hello Lillian." The familiar voice puzzled me—then it clicked. I gasped. Delilah (who was now even more confused) mouthed the words, 'Who is it?' to me. "What? I've been married to you for 16 years, and you _still_ don't know what my voice sounds like on the phone? If you want I can just hang up and walk over to the car…" His voice was bitter.

A look of fear came over my face. I guess Delilah saw my expression, because she whispered, "Hang up, and drive!" the same look over taking her face as well.

"No. Okay? I'm _done_. Done with you and all your shit!" I said these words with no trace of fear—giving Dii a look of reassurance. "We deserve better, and we're leaving you." I was more pissed off than depressed by this point. I turned on the engine and just as I was about to leave the driveway, I looked into my rearview mirror, and saw my husba—_ex_ husband, coming through the front door jingling his cars keys.

Delilah's POV

I saw my mom's face go pale just as we were about to leave. I turned around to see what she was looking at when I saw _him_. Ron (I can't stand to call him 'father') came out with his car keys. Okay…I know I should be afraid (Hell! I still am, just not as much) but his car is seriously a piece of shit! I mean, it's all rusty, he NEVER fills it up with gas, and his front bumper is about to come off!

He kept coming closer, and I could see that my mom was still in her trance. So I screamed. "GO!" The fact that she was just sitting there looking stunned while he was coming closer was freaky, but finally, the car started to leave the driveway. "Oh. My gosh." I muttered.

Down The Road (But A Few Towns Away)…

Finally! We were gone, and free! Or so I thought—just as I was about to settle down in my seat and listen to my iPod, when I heard a loud noise, that sounded like a car's tires screeching, and smelled like burning rubber. I jolted up immediately to see a random car pull out of an alleyway.

"Holy shit!" I said this rather loudly…but my mom was cool.

"What the hell is their hurry!" She yelled. The black Mercedes Benz was gaining speed. Unfortunately, it was speed we just didn't have.

"Um…I think you might want to speed up…" I suggested, confused of why the other car was going so fast.

"But the speed limit is only 60!" They were going even faster, and I could see that they had no intentions of slowing down.

'Wow. Does she not see how fast they're going?' I thought. Then all of a sudden…

There was a loud crashing noise, followed by my body being jerked forward. There were screams and in the oncoming distance, there were sirens. But at the same time, it was almost as if there was nothing. Nothing. I could see that the orange airbag dust covered everything as I blinked my eyes open. My mom was quiet, resting her head on top of her air bag. I decided to do the same; I was tired, and now hurt.

I heard people banging on the windows. "Are you alright?" They ask. Oddly enough, I am. Everything is so peaceful. Like all you have to yourself right now is your thoughts, and that's all you can hear, yourself thinking. Everything else you could just barely hear. But all of this was interrupted. Someone had decided to open the car door on my mom's side. They cut her seatbelt off and tried lifting her out. It was a fireman. He looked like a giant—very strong. Then he glanced over at me. He looked shocked, then worried, and slightly disgusted, then carried my mom out of the car. This frightened me. All I could feel was that I had a headache. Was I bleeding? What happened to me? Oh god…what happened to my mom?

A sudden burst of exhaustion came over me, and I lightly fell asleep, fluttering my eyes open—trying to stay awake, but it didn't work. Nothing.

hey! you guys are awesome! random people actually reviewed that time! D haha anyways, I actually had fun writing this chapter and I can't wait to write the next one. I'm going to start labeling my chapters too, so I shall get right on that. But if I don't get enough reviews I'm going to leave it at a cliffy and not post for like a month! Muahaha! I probably would post just because I'd want to post the next one. Shout outs to Clare cause I was talking to her earlier!

Love you,

Kathryn.xx


End file.
